


Impossible Happenings

by Lucera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 characters, Cute, I don't know why I made this a thing, M/M, Modern Day, Switching bodies, Weird, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, present day, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucera/pseuds/Lucera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are living together. One morning, Jean wakes up to find himself, Jean Kirstein, in his bed.<br/>What happens when Jean and Marco switch bodies for a day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one!  
> Yay for first fic up! OuO  
> I'd love to take requests!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to give me constructive criticism and requests!  
> Sorry it's so short. If you request, you can request length as well. ^u^

Present Day

Jean slowly came to, yawning and stretching out of his sleepy state, his light brown eyes shut tightly. He relaxed back into the fluffy comfort of his and Marco’s bed, shifting so he wouldn’t wake up his snoozing boyfriend from his slumber. 

Jean’s head rolled to the side to look at Marco’s face, catching a full image of the tanned boy next to him, his tired eyes snapping wide and he accidentally yelped in a mixture of surprise and confusion, causing Marco to jolt awake in panic from the unexpected sound and look at Jean. Marco let out an equally loud yell and scrambled away from Jean, legs tangling in the comforter and falling to the carpeted floor with an audible thump.  
Both men slowly sat up, staring wide-eyed at each other and breathing heavily. Marco was the first to speak up, raising a slightly shaking finger to point.

“Y-you…” Was all he could manage to get out, his face etched in confusion. Well, it technically wasn’t his face, per say, with lighter, unfreckled skin, light brown eyes, and a long face. His hair was shorter on the bottom and darker than on top, which was nearly the same color as his eyes.

“You...are me?” Jean stumbled over the short sentence, eyes running over his own body.

“And you are me.” Marco said, blinking twice as if trying to clear hazy vision.

“I am?” Jean peered down at his arms, finding them to be of Marco’s color and uneven pigmentation. “I am.” He confirmed, less shakily.

“How did this happen?” Marco rose to his feet, not used to being centimeters shorter than Jean.

Jean shook his head, eyes lowered. “I have no idea.” He answered lowly as he stood as well.

Both were silent for a few moments, each swimming in their own thoughts until Jean sighed, walking around the bed to his boyfriend. “Breakfast, then? If we can’t do anything about it, we might as well eat.”  
Marco nodded, grabbing Jean’s hand and following slightly behind the now-taller boy, eyes still a bit wide.

They entered the kitchen of their small home, Jean nudging Marco to the table. “I’ll make breakfast, alright?” He was answered with a nod from his own head, turning to grab a pan and four eggs from the cabinet and fridge.

Cracking the egg on the pan, Jean glanced over his shoulder when Marco piped up.  
“You know, this wouldn’t be quite as weird if you weren’t me and I wasn’t you. It’s like I’m seeing another half of myself,” He thought aloud. “But I probably would have been more worried if I was Eren or someone who wasn’t with me, you know?”

Jean nodded quietly, dumping the scrambled eggs onto two plates and padded over, setting a dish in front of Marco and the spot across from them.  
Breakfast was… well, awkward, for lack of a better word. Each was freaked out that they starred at themselves while they ate, like an out-of-sync reflection.

Throughout the day, one of them would forget they had switched bodies and would turn around to see the other and yelp in surprise, only to remember and calm down.  
They were preparing for bed when Marco said something that scared Jean: “What if we’re stuck like this forever? I mean, I like you and all, but...it’s so weird seeing... me.”

Jean awoke with a yell, just like before. He realized he was in their shared bed, Marco now awake but still snuggle into his chest, as usual. Jean’s eyes darted down to his boyfriend, his heart bursting when dark brown eyes looked up into his with worry. Marco was Marco again, his skin tanned, freckled, his face rounder and hair one color.

“Jean? Are you okay?” He inquired, reaching a hand up to cup Jean’s face with concern. He let out a muffled sound when Jean grabbed him and hugged him tightly to his chest. “Oh, thank god, I thought you were me still.”

“What do you mean, ‘still’?” Marco managed to get out, lightly patting Jean’s shoulder patiently. “It was only a dream, Jean. I’m… me and you’re you, right?”

Jean blinked, then nodded, more than happy to be normal again, even if it was a dream, and planted a kiss on top of Marco’s head.


End file.
